


Jaguar Dreams

by Emrys_Aaryn



Category: The Lost Boys (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Romantic Soulmates, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:01:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26619388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emrys_Aaryn/pseuds/Emrys_Aaryn
Summary: Soulmates are supposed to see share dreamscapes. The older of the pair has the dominant dreamscape but as the younger of the pair gets older their dreamscapes will merge. This is seen as an effort by the universe to bring both sides of the pair together. You don't see or talk to your other half, but you can see snippets of their life/surroundings/events through the abstract of the dreamscapes.But what happens when your soulmate only brings darkness and nightmares?
Relationships: Dwayne (Lost Boys)/Original Character(s), Dwayne (Lost Boys)/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 29





	1. Chapter 1

_I'm not strong enough to stay away._

_Can't run from you I just run back to you._

_Like a moth I'm drawn in to your flame,_

_Say my name, but it's not the same._

_You look in my eyes, I'm stripped of my pride._

_And my soul surrenders, and you bring my heart to it's knees._

_And it's killing me when you're away, I wanna leave and I wanna stay._

_And I'm so confused,_

_So hard to choose._

_Between the pleasure and the pain._

_And I know it's wrong, and I know it's right._

_Even if I try to win the fight, my heart would overrule my mind._

_And I'm not strong enough to stay away_

_♫🎜♫🎜♫🎜♫🎜♫🎜♫🎜♫🎜♫🎜♫🎜_

Darkness again.

With smatterings of blood and gore. A faint memory of pain, like feeling something that wasn’t mine. Twisted trees seeming to bend away from any light in fear and pain. A faded city welcome sign. Murder capital something?

**BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP**

Y/N shot awake with a choked back scream. The new meds hadn’t worked. Her doctor had said they might not. They didn’t have meds for sleep issues that weren’t your own. As she mashed her fingers into her phone to stop the alarm Y/N ran her other hand over her face and through her ratty hair.

Her soulmate’s dreamscape had been overbearing as long as she could remember. Thick darkness like a never ending black hole, but as she got older the darkness seemed to thin out leaving images flashing just out of reach.

Y/N was born into a world where soulmates share a dreamscape, but the older of the two was typically the dominant dreamscape. Eventually, with enough strength and life experience, the younger of the pair would gain footing in the dreamscape and the older would see aspects of them in their sleeping world.

But what little Y/N could see was never anything she would have dreamt of, and as she got older it was like watching a soulmate dreamscape from the outside. No part of her was in that dark, sad, angry place.

However, like the nightmare she just woke from, more and more parts were solidifying and becoming more clear since her twentieth birthday. That was what led her here, Santa Carla. Apparently the ‘Murder

Capital of the World’.

_**Figures.** _

_**\-------------------------------------------** _

Sleeping in your car while you travel across the country to find your soulmate is a real pain in the ass. Y/N can attest to that.

_ And now I’m here. Murder Capital of the world? The kinds of images in our dreamscape? They are probably a serial killer with my luck. _

When Y/N had Googled for a city sign with connections to murder a few places had popped up. She supposed that said a lot about America as a whole though. This was the last one on her list. Santa Carla, her last shot.

Most images and references about Santa Carla were from the eighties. That was their hayday apparently. But if she was being honest; not much seemed to have changed. Maybe fashion a bit, but nineties and eighties fashions were quite the comeback lately so one would hardly notice really.

Y/N was a bit surprised no cops or boardwalk security had found her after she parked in the north lot to get some sleep around five in the morning. Even more surprised to realize she had slept most the day away. Concern washed over her, I wasted a whole day of searching for another night of nightmare-filled dreamscape scouting; great.

The concern was quickly wiped away though as she stepped out of her rickety car to stretch. Apparently, people her age were bopping around the boardwalk more the closer it got to dark. 

Coincidently, it would seem, she was just in time.

\-----------------------------------------------

A little over an hour later, in the dark recesses of a cave, yellow eyes shot open with a rushed gasp. Dwayne quickly spun to land on his feet as his claws had released the stalactite at the top of the cavern.

**_“No. Please. Let go of me. Goddamnit. . . NO!”_ **

The pleading voice in his head. Like a dream, _but vampires don’t dream_. His undead heart seemed to skip a beat or two, _but vampires’ hearts don’t beat_. He had to get to the boardwalk, he felt it. But his brothers were still in their slumbers, and they never went out alone after what happened with Michael and his family.

The feeling wouldn’t fade, and Dwayne made the choice. He had to get to the boardwalk. Now.

_Apparently, he was doing a lot of things vampires don’t do tonight_. 


	2. Jaguar Dreams:

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **TRIGGER WARNING** attempted sexual assault, blood, attacking/possible death

_“If I cease searching, then, woe is me, I am lost. That is how I look at it - keep going, keep going come what may.”_

_― Vincent van Gogh, The Letters of Vincent van Gogh_

The boardwalk was beginning to flood with people in their late teens and early twenties vying for others’ attention, food, rides and booze. But there were two individuals searching for something else, something more.

Y/N looked out into the sea of people. It was like a mesh of styles, decades and interests all coming together, and she could dig it. With a light smile Y/N made her way into the throng of people pushing and pulling one another. _‘Their dreamscape, it’s dark. Bloody.’_ This thought had Y/N looking around frantically as if she would know who it was if she could just lay her eyes on them. _‘Maybe someone more in the goth scene?’_ she pondered. Then reprimanded herself, _‘Yeah way to judge a book by it’s cover Y/N.”_ She knew she wouldn’t want others to judge her by what they first saw, least of all **them**.

\-------------------------------------------

On the opposite side of the boardwalk, closer to the crashing shore, Dwayne’s dark locks flew around his face from the braid running down his back, as he sauntered up the beach towards the sounds and lights. _‘Whoever you are; whatever you are. I am coming.’_

\--------------------------------------------

**THUD.**

Y/N slammed into the side of someone.

A man, her age she’d guess, with an average (if not stereotypical) look about him. Sandy hair, dark eyes, tanned skin wrapped in a three-quarter sleeved t-shirt and khakis. “Woah there Speed Racer,” the man chuckled with hands settled on both her shoulders; seemingly to steady her, but as she backed up his fingers tightened the smallest bit. “Gotta watch out with all these rough types around, eh?”

Y/N raised an eyebrow, but was otherwise neutral. True, she didn’t have any real reason to be wary of him, but the vibe check didn’t pass.

“Yeah, sorry. M’bad.” She said with a small gesture of vague thanks as she tried to walk off.

He had let her shoulders go without a word, and Y/N had a split second to think maybe she had been wrong about her wariness as she continued past the opening to small alley between shops.

As it happens, her gut was right. The guy wrenched her into the dimly lit alleyway by her elbow and a hand over her mouth. With a look over his shoulder he switched his hands positions. One hand fanned over her collarbone, too close to her throat to not be threatening while also holding her against the wall behind her. The other hand was reaching for the waistband of her leggings with a sadistic giddiness. She tried to kick out and he responded by pressing harder on her throat, so she brought both hands in a fist down on his arm trying to remove her leggings then swung out to jab him in the throat.

“You absolute-fucking Chad. Motherf-” Y/N was cut off by the would-be rapist sliding his leg forward as he gave her a shove.

Landing hard on the ground, she tried to maneuver around to get him off her. But it was too late. The Chad had his own pants down just enough to release himself and yanked hers down too.

Reaching to pull her panties to the side he gave a chuckle, “Ah, this is better. Thought I was gonna have to settle for another drunk party girl. Damn. I love leggings.” With that his other hand was caressing down her legs still covered by the black and red leggings.

Now Y/N was crying, “No. Please. Let go of me. Goddamnit. . . NO!”

Before the ‘o’ sound could die, the man seemed to fly off of her, and she heard a thud and crack to her left and saw his body there; blood pooling.

A light rustle drew her out of the spiral she was about to descend into. She looked up into another pair of dark eyes and gasped, scrambling to pull her leggings back up around her hips as the huffing man let out a. . . growl?

“What a fucking dirtbag.”


	3. Jaguar Dreams: The Would-Be Victim

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **MENTIONS OF ATTEMPTED SEXUAL ASSAULT**

The boardwalk was beginning to flood with people in their late teens and early twenties vying for others’ attention, food, rides and booze. But there were two individuals searching for something else, something more. Y/N looked out into the sea of people. It was like a mesh of styles, decades and interests all coming together, and she could dig it.

With a light smile Y/N made her way into the throng of people pushing and pulling one another. ‘ _Their dreamscape, it’s dark. Bloody_.’ This thought had Y/N looking around frantically as if she would know who it was if she could just lay her eyes on them. ‘ _Maybe someone more in the goth scene_?’ she pondered.

Then reprimanded herself, ‘ _Yeah way to judge a book by it’s cover Y/N._ ” She knew she wouldn’t want others to judge her by what they first saw, least of all them.

\-------------------------------------------

On the opposite side of the boardwalk, closer to the crashing shore, Dwayne’s dark locks flew around his face from the braid running down his back, as he sauntered up the beach towards the sounds and lights. ‘ _Whoever you are; whatever you are. I am coming_.’

\--------------------------------------------

**THUD.**

Y/N slammed into the side of someone. A man, her age she’d guess, with an average (if not stereotypical) look about him. Sandy hair, dark eyes, tanned skin wrapped in a three-quarter sleeved t-shirt and khakis.

“Woah there Speed Racer,” the man chuckled with hands settled on both her shoulders; seemingly to steady her, but as she backed up his fingers tightened the smallest bit. “Gotta watch out with all these rough types around, eh?”

Y/N raised an eyebrow, but was otherwise neutral. True, she didn’t have any real reason to be wary of him, but the vibe check didn’t pass.

“Yeah, sorry. M’bad.” She said with a small gesture of vague thanks as she tried to walk off.

He had let her shoulders go without a word, and Y/N had a split second to think maybe she had been wrong about her wariness as she continued past the opening to small alley between shops.

As it happens, her gut was right.

The guy wrenched her into the dimly lit alleyway by her elbow and a hand over her mouth. With a look over his shoulder he switched his hands positions. One hand fanned over her collarbone, too close to her throat to not be threatening while also holding her against the wall behind her. The other hand was reaching for the waistband of her leggings with a sadistic giddiness. She tried to kick out and he responded by pressing harder on her throat, so she brought both hands in a fist down on his arm trying to remove her leggings then swung out to jab him in the throat.

“You absolute-fucking Chad. Motherf-” Y/N was cut off by the would-be rapist sliding his leg forward as he gave her a shove.

Landing hard on the ground, she tried to maneuver around to get him off her. But it was too late. The Chad had his own pants down just enough to release himself and yanked hers down too.

Reaching to pull her panties to the side he gave a chuckle, “Ah, this is better. Thought I was gonna have to settle for another drunk party girl. Damn. I love leggings.”

With that his other hand was caressing down her legs still covered by the black and red leggings.

Now Y/N was crying, “No. Please. Let go of me. Goddamnit. . . NO!”

Before the ‘o’ sound could die, the man seemed to fly off of her, and she heard a thud and crack to her left and saw his body there; blood pooling. A light rustle drew her out of the spiral she was about to descend into.

She looked up into another pair of dark eyes and gasped, scrambling to pull her leggings back up around her hips as the huffing man let out a. . . growl?

“What a fucking dirtbag.”


	4. Jaguar Dreams: Predator & Prey

‘ _Dirtbag_?’ Y/N thought to herself. ‘ _A growl_?’

Somehow, she wasn’t as scared as she should be. This. . . man? Had saved her, yes. But she was almost positive the would-be rapist was dead or nearly there. ‘ _Of course, I travel across the country and in my last stop I find myself in the grips of a rapist and a murderer. Of course I do. Jesus-Fuck Y/N_.’

Any train of thought she had quickly crashed as the dark haired man crouched down in front of her. His long hair, fit build and the look in his eyes had Y/N’s body reacting in two different and distinct ways. One screamed to jump this fine specimen. The other saw the gleam in his eyes and a deep, hibernating instinct in her brain screamed ‘predator’.

Torn again between fight and flight, Y/N’s body froze, and she muttered, “Like a jungle cat. Jaguar.”

Y/N mentally facepalms as she realizes what she said. Out loud.

The gorgeous man smirks and his eyes seem to blaze again, “Jaguar, huh?”

“Oh! Uhm. . .”

The young woman was interrupted by the crouching man holding out a large hand towards her, obviously a sign to help her get up. But Y/N’s adrenaline-filled brain filtered the information incorrectly and she flinched. It wasn’t a huge reaction, but enough for the dark haired vampire (not that she knew that part) to see.

And his reaction was peculiar. Normally, seeing people scared, wary or any other predator-prey reaction emotion made him and his brothers practically purr. But why was he feeling like this when Y/N flinched away scared, and rightfully so.

He quickly pulled his arm back to his side with a faint sound of disgust, then cleared his throat, “I- I’m Dwayne.”

Y/N caught the way his eyes were slightly pinched like introducing himself and being kind weren’t things he normally did, and judging by the definitely-dead man laying in a pool of blood, those probably weren’t things he did. She eyed him curiously, but cautiously as if he would change his mind and murder her too now that she’d seen too much.

Her scrutinizing eyes were making him all the more confused. First he had a. . . A what? A dream? Then the need to leave the cave without his brothers. Then he stopped an attack, but only when he heard the voice, her voice, that had been in his dream? Not dream? Now here he was, trying to make himself as unthreatening as possible, which was proving more and more difficult, all so this, this human girl wouldn’t be scared. ‘ _What the fuck is happening to me_?’

Normally a closed off, and seemingly emotionless person, Dwayne had no idea that Y/N was watching the emotional war going on inside him play out on his face like a feature film.

‘ _Pensive_.’

Eyes flicker to the starry sky.

‘ _Confusion_.’

Looking slightly back over his own shoulder out of the alleyway.

‘ _Wonder. . . Anger_.’

Gazing into his own palms facing upwards and easing into a glare as his dark eyes slid to the would-be rapist covered in his own blood.

‘ _Questioning_.’

Looking in Y/N’s direction but not meeting her eyes.

‘ _Angered pain_.’

His now burning eyes were looking into hers, and she swore she saw a flicker of golden-yellow.

Y/N thought back to her trip across America looking for her wayward, albeit creepy soulmate. All the things she had thought about them; a murderer, a serial killer, avid horror fan, just into weird shit. . . Dead.

Pushing through her base instincts Y/N slowly eased into a crouch of her own, not breaking the gaze they held with each other. One way or another she was going to find out what these- theses nightmares were about.

Slowly, she mimicked his movements from earlier and reached a hand between them to let him help her up, “Dwayne, huh? I’m- I, uhum. I’m Y/N.”

Something about her name was familiar to him, like he already knew she was going to say it.

But he pushed the feeling back to grab her hand, feeling a bit more confident now that she had reached out for him. He was going to figure out why her voice was in that not-dream. One way or another.

The two young people, distanced by time, age and species but connected by something so much more, slowly grasped each other’s hands.

Dwayne was pulling himself up to stand as he essentially yanked her up with him, but all of the sudden both were hit with a light-headed feeling, accompanied by nausea on Y/N’s side. Y/N fell into Dwayne’s chest having lost all feeling except the nausea.

Dwayne hadn’t felt light headed for longer than he could remember at the moment, but was more concerned with the collapsing woman in his arms. ‘ _What the fuck_?’ He looked down and saw her eyes roll back in her head as she passed out, and felt himself succumbing to the darkness as well.

Unbeknownst to him, he had turned his body so when they both fell to the dirty ground his body cushioned the smaller body.

**Then, black.**

\------------------------------------------------------

A slight fluttering sound. A ‘ _whoosh_ ’. The sounds of three sets of feet touching down on the concrete of the alleyway.

“Well, well, well,” said a bleach blonde with a lit cigarette hanging out of his smirking mouth. “What is going on here?”


	5. Jaguar Dreams: Explanations?

Dwayne woke up on the ratty couch in the cave. His gaze as he opened his eyes was directed at David lounging in his chair-throne. Slowly, he eased his eyes across the room zeroing in on a limp arm hanging off the other side of the couch and his neck craned to look closer. Marko and Paul were crouched around the end of the couch near a facedown Y/N, and Dwayne felt himself tense as anger rose but quickly deflated when the young woman let out a light snore.

‘ _She’s just asleep_.’ He sighed to himself. ‘ _Wait, why do I even care_?’

“That is a Good question Dwayne,” muttered David and the dark haired vampire whipped his head to look at their leader again. “Why do you care?”

Despite popular misconception, the four boys’ thoughts didn’t just float around to one another. To hear or read thoughts had to be an active decision, which is for the best honestly, or all of them would’ve driven each other insane. So, none of the boys, not even David, knew of the strange swirl of thoughts and the dream-not dream. At least until David got tired of being in the dark and touched lightly on Dwayne’s thoughts in time to catch that last thought.

“I-I don’t know. . .” Dwayne sighed out loud to include the other two in the discussion.

David scoffed with a snarl on his face, “So no reason I shouldn’t just kill her here and now?” Dwayne tensed, but said nothing. “We all remember what happened the last time we got so fascinated with a human. Don’t we?”

“You.” murmured Dwayne with a faint eye roll.

“What was that?” barked the bleach blond.

“You. You were fascinated with that country boy. Not ‘we’.” Dwayne growled back. David may be the de facto leader, but Dwayne was the number two, and after the Michael fiasco it took a lot for the boys to have faith in David again. And it was all thanks to Dwayne. “This is different. Like, I know her. . . Somehow.”

Marko and Paul exchanged questioning glances as they looked back and forth between the blond and brunette.

It was Marko who practically whimpered out, “Different? Like how?”

“I- It- She. Ugh.” Dwayne quickly gave up on trying to express it in words and conjured up his memory of the not-dream he had, and the events that quickly followed once he left the cave.

Gathering all the thoughts, he practically threw them at the other three vampires; effectively forcing them to live and experience what he had hours ago.

**// Dropping from the top of the cave.**

**“ _No. Please. Let go of me. Goddamnit. . . NO!”_**

**Looking back at his brothers still asleep.**

**Flying.**

**Looking for? Something. Somewhere.**

**“No. Please. Let go of me. Goddamnit. . . NO!”**

**Anger. Possessiveness.**

**Blood.**

**“What a fucking dirtbag.”**

**“Dirtbag?”**

**Panting, disheveled young woman on the dirty alley floor looking at him with big wide eyes.**

**“Like a jungle cat. Jaguar.”**

**“I-I’m Dwayne.”**

**Reaching out to help for some reason.**

**The woman looking scared, gaze shifting to the now dead man.**

**Emotions and thoughts running through like wild rapids.**

**Eye contact. A hand held out.**

**“Dwayne, huh? I’m- I, uhum. I’m Y/N.”**

**Familiarity.**

**Standing. Light headed.**

**She drops like dead weight.**

**‘ _What the fuck_?’ He quickly follows. **

**Keep her safe. . .//**

Each vampire slowly dropped out of Dwayne’s thoughts and memories one by one. Paul, Marko and lastly, David. The two golden blondes eyes were wide with wonder and confusion. This feeling Dwayne has for this human was almost overpowering to them in his memory. ‘ _What it must be like for him_ ,’ they thought to one another.

The bleach blonde was a different story. He had an idea what was going on, but that would put things they thought they knew about themselves at odds. If a vampire has a soulmate, does that mean they still have their soul?

Brows furrowed, David’s gaze flit to Y/N. Not in anger or malice, but a strong confusion and desire to understand more. Soon all four pairs of eyes were on the young woman as she groaned lightly and began shifting around. Y/N lifted a hand to move her hair out of the way as she shifted to take in her surroundings.

Sleepy eyes shot open as she realized multiple pairs of eyes were on her, “Uhm, hi?”


End file.
